iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fall of Five
The Fall of Five is the fourth installation in the Lorien Legacies series. After facing off with the Mogadorian ruler and almost being annihilated at the end of The Rise of Nine, the Garde now realize that they are drastically unprepared and hopelessly outgunned. They must master their Legacies and learn to work together as a team, or they won’t stand a chance. The battle may have been lost, but the war for Earth’s survival is far from over. Synopsis John Smith thought that things would change once the Garde found each other. They would stop running. They would fight the Mogadorians. And they would win. But he was wrong. After facing off with the Mogadorian ruler and almost being annihilated, the Garde know they are drastically unprepared and hopelessly outgunned. Now they’re hiding out in Nine’s Chicago penthouse, trying to figure out their next move. The six of them are powerful, but they’re not strong enough yet to take on an entire army—even with the return of an old ally. To defeat their enemy, the Garde must master their Legacies and learn to work together as a team. More importantly, they’ll have to discover the truth about the Elders and their plan for the Loric survivors. And when the Garde receive a sign from Number Five—a crop circle in the shape of a Loric symbol—they know they are so close to being reunited. But could it be a trap? Time is running out, and the only thing they know for certain is that they have to get to Five before it’s too late. The Garde may have lost battles, but they will not lose this war. Lorien will rise again. Plot Being a multi-viewpoint novel, The Fall of Five has multiple Point-of-view characters: Sam Goode, John Smith (Four), and Marina (Seven). Sam's Narration Sam starts the novel in his prison cell in Dulce, a few moments before the destruction of the base. He fantasizes about occasions where either Four or Six saves him from his cell. Meanwhile, his father, Malcolm Goode, and the Mogadarian defector Adam Sutekh arrive. Adam unleashes an earthquake, breaching the Mogadorian defenses, and breaks apart the door to Sam's cell. Sam and Malcolm reunite, while Adam tries to fights off the remaining Mog forces. However, soon the Mogadorians are too much for Adam; as a result, he tells Sam and Malcolm to leave the base, while he tries to subdue the Mogadorian soldiers. Malcolm reluctantly leads his son out of the base, killing two Mogs along the way. As Adam releases his final seismic blast, Dulce collapses and the two barely escape. The father and son escape to a run down motel, where Sam fills his father in on all the events that occurred till then! While his father explains that the Mogs have tampered with his memory, and that he doesn't know who the skeleton in his bunker belongs to. They decide to call home, and the two leave a voicemail for Sam's mother. Four's Narration Four is with the other Garde, Bernie Kosar and Sarah in Nine's Chicago penthouse Seven's Narration Six's Narration Main Plot The Fall of Five begins where the Search for Sam ended. Sam is in his cell, fantasizing occasions where either Four or Six saves him from Dulce . Meanwhile, Adam and Malcolm break through the base and find him. Sam leaves with Malcolm, while Adam stays behind to subdue the Mogs . Sam and Malcolm reach safety before the base collapses, and they try to find the Garde . Four, Six, Seven , Eight , Nine , Sarah and Ella have just arrived at Nine's Chicago penthouse in the John Hancock Center , where Marina is making breakfast. Ella has been having nightmares lately, about Setrakus Ra. The Garde find (through one of Sandor's programs) an image of a crop circle in the shape of the Loric number "five." They next find another clue that will hopefully lead to Five; a cryptic message that leads to Arkansas. The Garde argue about who should go, and finally Six, Four and Sarah go to Arkansas to try to meet Five . Once they reach Arkansas, they meet with Five. Mogadorians arrive in one of their ships and when John wants to escape, Five declares that he never seen one before, and is shell-shocked. The Loric try to fight off the Mog force and succeeds. However, a gigantic centipede-like creature appears, trying to devour Five and John. John leaps on Five's back while he lobs fireballs at the monster, but is knocked down. The monster is killed by a sniper shot from Malcolm, who has found John and the rest, with Sam. They regroup and return back to the penthouse. Meanwhile, inside the penthouse Ella has just finished reading the letter Crayton gave her. She discovers the she is not Number Ten but actually a descendant of one of the Ten Elders. She was not meant to go to Earth, but when the Mogs appeared, her father commanded Crayton, her caretaker, to place her inside one of their relics, a spaceship running on fuel. She escaped with Crayton while her parents, Raylan and Erina died. Ella wants to leave the other Garde, but Marina, Eight and Nine try to convince her to stay, telling her that she is still one of them. Ella agrees. Later, the others have arrived at the penthouse. Malcolm reveals to them that he met Pittacus Lore in person, and that Lore is dead. He also says that the skeleton inside Malcolm's basement was Pittacus Lore. The Garde fiddle with their chests, finding items of various use, such as summoning the Chimaera or creating Loralite. They also try to train together, in Nine's Lecture house, but Nine constantly mocks Five, saying that he is like a "Hobbit" and is weak and useless. He gets into a fight with Five and punches him on the chest, but Five uses his Externa to turn into steel and Nine ends up breaking his hand. He gets John to heal it, but John makes him promise not to hurt any more Garde again, and he agrees. John finds a message written in Mogadorian from a scout. Malcolm sets out to interpret it using his computer. Meanwhile, Ella is in coma from a particularly bad nightmare, and when John touches he gets sucked in the dream, and passes out too. Five later wants to go to the Everglades to get his chest. When they reach the Everglades, Five attacks Six and Nine, revealing that he is actually working for the Mogadorians. He invites Eight and Seven to join him, but before they say anything Nine gets up again. Five decides to stab him to finish him off but Eight teleports in front of him and is stabbed through the heart. Eight dies. Seven gets angry, develops a new Legacy to create ice and takes out one of Five's eyes. She escapes with Six and Nine. Back at the Chicago Penthouse, where John, Sarah, Ella, Malcolm and Sam are left at, Sam sees that the computer has finished the translation. He finds that the message displayed their current location, the Penthouse. He realizes that one of them has turned traitor, but thinks that it is his dad. Malcolm wants Sam to lock him up since he doesn't know whether he has been bugged by the Mogs. However, Malcolm's phone rings and Sam picks it up, only to find out that the caller is Adam and the Mogs are heading for the penthouse. Then the Mogs arrive, and Sarah and Sam try to fight them off. John sees a vision of the future inside Ella's dream. He is dead, and he sees that Five is working for the Mogadorians, and a newspaper article that says invasion. Ella and Setrakus Ra are both sitting on thrones, and Six and Sam are the only Loric supporters alive. Ella gives command to execute them, and Five helps the Mogadorians execute Sam and Six. John wakes up from that vision when Eight's scar burns on him. The Mogadorians have arrived, Sam and Sarah are still fighting them. He tries to fight back, but Malcolm is badly wounded. He faces the choice to either heal Malcolm or rescue Ella, who the Mogadorians are trying to capture. He chooses to heal Malcolm, and the Mogadorians retreat with Ella, who is still in the coma. After the battle, he meets up with Adam who has finally found him. The book ends with John saying: "Okay, Adam, you're going to help me win this war." Characters Number Four/John Smith - Number Six - Number Nine - Number Seven - Number Eight - 'Number Ten'/Ella - Number Five - Sarah Hart - John's girlfriend from Paradise, Ohio. She remained with the Garde, becoming their honorable ally. She trained fire-arms in order to fought with the Garde. Sam Goode - Malcolm Goode - Adamus Sutekh - A good Mogadorian, who befriended Malcolm. He appeared briefly in the beginning helping Sam escape and was thought to have died. He was reveled to be alive at the end of the book, meeting John and officially becoming his alley. Setrákus Ra - Prophecies A number of prophecies were released on the official face book page, giving an insight into what will happen to the main characters. It confirms the re-appearance of Sam Goode and that he is narrator for The Fall of Five. It also confirms the first novel appearance of Malcolm and Adamus. *'Sam Goode' - We've taken too long and Bernie Kosar wasn't able to stop them. The second wave is upon us. *'John Smith' - It has only been a few hours, but already John's skin has taken on a pallor similar to Ella's. Dark circles forming around his eyes. It's almost as if he's being drained some how. *'Sarah Hart '- I hear Sarah scream. Her gun is making an empty clicking sound and, realising that she's empty, the Mogs have started ascending on her. One of them reaches through the doorway and buries a dagger deep into her shoulder. *'Number Six' - "Do you think we're going to fight an entire army of Mogadorians without a few casualties?" *'Marina' - Something inside me snaps. I've never felt an anger like this before and it's almost comforting. The icy feeling of my legacy spreads through me, but it's different somehow, freezing and bitter and dead. *'Number Eight '- the beast swivels around and sinks its teeth into Eight's shoulders. *'Number Nine' - Bubbles break the surface of the swamp where Nine is still underwater. He's been pinned down there for almost a minute. *'Ella' - She's only just started getting her legacies. Who knows what she might be capable of? *'Number Five' - Burned into the crops with jagged precision is the Loric symbol for Five. *'Malcolm' - Sam is cradling Malcolm, who has a massive blaster wound in his midsection. His breathing is shallow and he's barely conscious; It doesn't look like he has much time left. *'Bernie Kosar '- "BK went ot the roof to hold of the Mogs," Sam says. "He didn't come back." *'Adam' - If this Mogadorian defector is still alive, we're going to find him. Trivia Category:Books Category:Lorien Legacies Category:Clean Up Needed Category:Pittacus Lore